Born For This
by shellabug29
Summary: This pretty much a rewrite of the party in eclipse. Probably not that good. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Bella all team up to gift a suprise concert at the graduation party


"Are you ready, Bella?" I heard Alice say.  
"For What?"  
"Our big surprise! You promised you'd do it and I am not going to let you back out of it now." she said  
I had forgotten all about the promise I made Alice to sing the song for the party after I'd realized that this could be the last party I'd go to. Leave it to Alice to make me do something like this when Victoria is sending a pack of newborns after me. During our "sleepover", Alice heard me singing in the shower and decided that I would sing at the party. Since I had an anxiety attack right when she said it, she promised that she would sing it with me. Apparently, everyone in the family had a musical ability. Jasper agreed to drum and Rosalie and Emmett agreed to guitar. I thought it was kinda corny, like the Partridge family only more scary.  
"I don't think I can Alice. On top of the fact that I am probably going to die soon, I'm not that good at singing." I said as I watched the once peaceful and sweet eyes turn into vengeful, vampire eyes.  
"You promised! Do you know how hard it is to plan a surprise gift to Edward? It takes the concentration of a freaking army! And still be able to practice and rehearse without him being suspicious. I refuse to let anything stop you. If you are nervous I'll get Jasper. If you're hungry, eat some chips. If you're about to die, that is even more reason to do you are a fantastic singer. You don't even need me to do it with you. You are not-" she ranted. I knew there was no way around it then.  
"Fine Alice," I said interrupting her with a surrender, "but get Jasper ready. I might have an anxiety attack before we even go on".  
Alice smiled a dazzaling smile that would melt coldest heart in the world.  
"We go on in ten! Hears the song. I know you know it, but just in case." she said as she passed me the lyrics with our parts marks with blue B's and red A's. She stared off in space for a minute. "We're going to be great! Don't worry you won't fall. " she said smiling.  
Look down at the lyrics. Alice wouldn't tell me what song just in case Edward was to hear our plan. I was somewhat excited to find to what we were singing.  
"Alice! 'Born For This?!' Are you serious? I can't sing this song!" I said, panicing.  
"Ohh, yes you can. I picked because I've heard you sing and sound unbelievable. I didn't think it was you when I heard you sing it. But you are going to be great. I can see that right now. Besides, I'm singing with Drink up." she said throwing some water.  
That made me feel better. She had to see my singing it; if I were that bad, she'd stop me from singing. That's a bright side. But Paramore are big shoes to feel. I closed my eyes and tried to meditate, even though I've never tried it, but know seemed like a good time to start. I sat down in one of the many empty chairs and laid my head in my hands. After a minute or two, I was calm and sorta ready.  
"You're not as nervous as I thought you'd be. I was prepared to make you spiritually high." I heard Jasper said beside me.  
"Don't worry I'll start freaking out when the music starts." I said without looking up. When I finally did look up, He was smiling with excitement; something Jasper never did.  
"What are you excited for?" I said with wary eyes.  
"Performing. It's so rare we get to show our talents to anyone but each other, so we've got this talents, but no one to show it to" he said with an edge on he voice I've never heard from him.  
"Mind sharing some of that excitement? I know Alice is looking forward to it and don't want to look too out of place up there." I said in a pleading voice.  
"That's what I'm hear for." he said that and I was suddenly eager to get on stage.  
"Don't worry. Alice thinks you are fantastic, so you should be excited." he said  
"I am know!" I said using an unbelievably perky voice.  
Alice popped up right next me. She looked at me suspiciously and then at Jasper and laughed. I didn't realized that I was smiling with excitement. I kept glancing at the stage.  
"Have you warmed up, yet?" I asked.  
"We don't have to. Have you?" she said laughing.  
"No. I don't need much. Just water and concentration." I said excitedly  
They both laughed.  
"We're ready when you are." she said.  
I ran to the little stage they had sat up. Rosalie was already there, sitting on an amp as if it were a throne with Emmett by her side.  
"Wow! You are way more excited then I would expect. I guess I owe Jasper 20 bucks." Emmett said sourly. When would this stupid bets on me ever end.  
"I knew he would win. Jasper messed with her mood and won the bet. I can't believe you fell for it." Rosalie said smiling smugly.  
"Dammit! He cheats everytime" he said.  
I laughed at him. Emmett always got the sour part of the deal. Never one fights because Alice, Jasper, and Edward cheat; never winning bet because they cheated.  
"Are we ready?" I said, slightly anxious.  
"Let's go. Bella, we are going to make the entrance from backstage. Emmett close curtains, Rosalie, you look fine, and Jasper-" she said glancing at me and back at him, "keep her going." she said smiling.  
Suddenly, I was even more excited. This rush of excitement went through me like an electric shock. I was ready.  
We were back stage going over the song quickly. All of the sudden the dance music stopped and everyone clapped. I saw the curtain open and heard the intro. They like a live professional band. Alice wallked out first, grabbing everyone's attention. I heard the crowd cheer so loud that I felt like I was at a real concert. Jasper sure knew how to start a crowd.  
Then I danced out on the stage with my new found confidence, suprisingly, without falling or even a stumble. Hard part's over. Maybe it was me, but the crowd went even wilder when I came out.  
Before I knew, I was enjoy myself and sounding even better than I felt. Though Alice had most the attention when it came to dancing, I owned it when it came to singing. I saw Edward suprised face from the stage. I winked and pointed occasionally pointing and winking at him. He smiled my favorite smile, though I could see the worry in his eyes. And then, he face became furious. His eyes shot to the door. I saw Jacob, Quil, and Embry walk in. Jacob eyes met Edward's but before I could panic, his eyes started to look for me. Finally, he allowed his eyes look at the stage. I smiled and waved even though I was singing. He waved back, his eyes sparkled with surprise and amusement.  
And then, it was over. Alice grabbed my hand we bowed together. Everyone cheered and clapped as we walk off stage. I realized Edward dissapeared. I jumped off the little stage into a pool of "you rock's" and "that was awesome's". I suddenly felt stone arms around me.  
"You were wonderful." he said with obvious delight.  
"Don't congratulate me. Jasper was the one who did it. You really had no clue?" I said in one breath.  
"No. I knew you planning something and it had something to do with music. I thought you got me concert tickets. Alice trained everyone well" he said. You could tell that he was suprised. I was glad. No one ever pulls anyone over on Edward.  
"I gotta go talk to Jasper about something. Do you mind if -"  
"No. Go ahead. I'm thristy anyway." I said as I touched his face.  
He kissed my forehead and then he was gone.  
I walked to the table of food and grabbed the last water bottle. I drank almost half in one gulp. All of the sudden, I had the worst brain freeze possible.  
"Ahh!" I said reached to my temples. Suddenly, water started following out my nose from yelling mid-swallow. I reached for a paper towel. Start blowing. I heard husky snickers behind me and turn around. Jacob and his crew the saw whole thing.  
"I knew your bad luck would kick in sometime. You were way too good up there and your past due on it." he managed to get out behind his laughs.  
I tried to glared at him with the meanest eyes I could managed, but after thinking about it, I couldn't help laughing myself.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I said in between snickers. Then I began to remember why I was so mad at him in the first place when I looked down at the cast on my arm. He realized immediately what I was doing and the laughs stopped slowly.

"All right, before you fly off the handle I got you a gift." he said innocently.


End file.
